Ceres and Samantha Minerva
Ceres is the commander and advisor of Chancellor Pulchrit, her fighting skills are well known and she is feared in the places they were once a Ghetto. Some people still know her under the alias "Good Cat", a troublemaker with many rumors going around. "When something bothered me, I didn’t talk with anyone about it. I thought it over all by myself, came to a conclusion, and took action alone. Not that I really felt lonely. I thought that’s just the way things are. Human beings, in the final analysis, have to survive on their own." Story: Being abandoned by her parents for being born with albinism she grew up in the slums of Aloid, in which she got one day the Name "Good cat", because something about her prevents Animals attacking her, even watchdogs roll over and lick her hands if she robbed a mansion. One day when she broke into a hotel and tried to rob Thisseas she got catched, what started very awkward became in the end a very deep, and loving relationship in which ended her up getting pregnant and Thisseas losing his Laguz powers. I’m afraid I won’t meet anyone else I can connect with. I’m scared it’ll be just you. Personality: In her free time she spends every minute with her daughter, Samantha is her comfort zone, her everything. People they watch how she acts around Sam call her overprotective. Ceres has a lot of random ideas she spurts out without giving a second thought, she has a problem with being respectful and 'knowing her place'. Spontanous acting are her things and she loves to tease people as soon she notices they were masks. If you keep your mask around her she won't trust you, nor gain her friendship. Her friendship will be a deep loyality you won't find a second time. Make me the villain, fine. Turn me into the evil queen, the heartless bitch, but never forget, you wrote this story. Trivias: * If you support her, Samantha will appear in the Event Supports, in which, when you are fail to make her your friend, your support will be stopped and you will have to gain the Previous support again. (Ergo Event 2 happens, the Event B was the last one, you make a mistake, you have to first gain Support Level B again.) In-Game Edit Growth Rates Edit Bonuses Edit Samantha Samantha is a very quiet girl, she only talks if you have questions or she does questions. To talk isn't one of her strengths and she talks about herself in third person. (Illeismus) Being branded and her unique kind of talking and very slow reaction made her a bully victim of other children and ended her without any friends. She has the Asperger syndrome,which mostly shows through quite her excellent math skills, her hobbies are everything about plants, from trees to flowers to herbs. On the other side she is very naive and doesn't understand a lot of unwritten rules in Society. Except that she loves to hold hands with people she trusts. Everyone needs a place. It shouldn't be inside of someone else. Battle Function: Samantha will be available to ask in the menu before the battle starts for Weather forecasts and Tips which units will be needed on the battlefield. This function will cost you 500 gold and give your units for the first 5 rounds dodge +10. * When gained a S-Support, this unit will receive the +10 until the battle-end. * Thisseas, Ceres (And possible S Support with Ceres) will have until the battle end dodge +15 Gallery: Category:Exsona Category:Aloid Category:Beorc __FORCETOC__